The Life of a Guardian
by Icarus 'Stryke' Aethon
Summary: Inside the story. Lightis and OCxLight On Hiatus
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hey guys, before you throw anything at me for writing this and chapter XVIII, I'd like to make some statements. First off, this was actually my original idea for Icarus's story. You see, at first I wanted him to be born in Lucius, and be a childhood friend with Noctis and company. However, I scrapped the idea after I beat FFXIII, because I thought it would flow smoother if I put him in a story already planned out rather than write a story from practically scratch with only the characters, lore, and basic ideas of the two games. However, now that Lightning Strikes is blowing up, my thanks to you guys who have been with me since the beginning, I decided to show you guys my original plan and how different this Icarus is. He looks exactly the same, obviously, but has some different traits. ****Thank you for hearing me out. Also, as you probably noticed, this is a cross-over with XIII, so it's set in a slightly A.U., where traveling to different regions (FF regions like Tenebrae, Bodhum, and Zanarkand) is something people do constantly, and everyone's ages have been tweaked slightly, as it's set during Lightning's second to last year as a cadet. Okay, that's enough with the A/N. I do not own FFXIII, or FFV. I hope you all enjoy it, and please R&R, follow and/or favorite, and flame me as much as you like. Reading flames makes me laugh.  
><strong>**Cheers,  
><strong>**Stryke**

Summary: I always knew I was different from everyone else. I knew that being born father and motherless was not a normal occurrence. I knew that being born inside a whorehouse was rare. I knew that being brought from the whorehouse to the castle on your sixth birthday was strange. It was not my knowledge of these things that told me I was different, however. It was the fingers pointed at me, the rotten food thrown at me, and the word, 'bastard' spat at me that clued me in entirely. Everyone, in the castle and the streets, treated me like filth and it seemed as if there was a sign saying, 'pariah' hovering over my head. Though, in every case, there are outliers. In my case, there were four. Four children a year younger than me who treated me differently. Treated me like they would each other. Friends, the only ones I have, and the only people I can count on. I even became best friends with the prince of Lucius himself, Noctis Lucius Caelum. Ironic, considering my background, but that didn't matter to him. Two years passed in the blink of an eye. I was now eight, and the blond and energetic headache known as Prompto, suggested we leave the castle walls and see the streets. He said he "grew up" on them, even though he was taken to the castle when he turned five. This didn't register in my eight year old mind at the time though, so I nodded my head. We managed to successfully sneak out of the castle, and found ourselves wandering the streets. Stupidity drove us to explore, and that's when we were jumped by a gang of teenagers; there were five of them. When I say we, I should say I, because Prompto ran off, yelling for help. The five lanky teens turned towards me, and began beating me senseless. The words, "Son of a whore" and "bastard" were tossed around frequently as they stomped on my face and ribs. Blood dripped from my broken nose, and I felt four of my ribs crack. At that moment is where things get hazy. I remember feeling some source of power flow through me, and I remember standing straight without a scratch on me as Prompto came back with a guard. The time in between those two moments are blank. I remember being surrounded by the unconscious teens, and I remember blood dripping from my knuckles. The guard escorted us back to the castle, but told me to enter the throne room. I was never allowed entrance to the throne room, but the guard had this stern voice that left no room for argument. I did as told, and that's the first time I laid eyes on...Him. A man in a black suit with slicked black hair, and a scruffy chin. A man whose cold ice-blue eyes burned my souls alive. Regis Lucius Caelum...the king of Lucius. I kneeled, and he said nothing for some time. Then he spoke. He told me of crystals, and their power, and of people bonding with them. He told me of the power locked inside me. The power I tapped into when I was jumped. He then went into say how I would be trained to hone my powers. How I would be trained as a guardian. Not only as a guardian of the crystal that so many countries sought, but also as a prince's guardian. I was to protect Noctis, and die for him, if need be. That's when he introduced me to a man named Cor Leonis. This man was huge and he wore a stylish black coat over a black T. He had a buzzed head and he carried himself as if he knew how bitchin he was. The large sword strapped to his back was a claymore. He didn't say anything, but threw a short sword at me and pulled his sheathed claymore off his back. I stared at him incredulously, and my eyes widened as he charged me. I blocked one strike before I was disarmed and on my ass with a bruised side. He kicked the sword towards me and took a ready position as he waited for me to get up. We fought many bouts, and each time, I was disarmed easily and knocked to the ground. Many bruises covered my body and face, but I kept going. Hours passed, and I was tiring at an alarming rate. He finally spoke as I lay on the ground, gasping. He said my mother was a whore who no one would miss and that I was just a worthless bastard who couldn't protect what mattered to me, much less myself. Something in me snapped. It gets hazy once more. What I remember next was looking at Cor: He was leaning on his weapon and panting, but he had the ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked down at me and said that he was going to train me in the years to come, and that I would become a Crystal Guardian. We moved into a private barracks, and for the next ten years, I trained by way of sword and mind. I've learned to control this...power inside me. Everyday was hell but I bit through it. I didn't complain. Not even when I had to abandon the people who I had called friends. I was to become Noctis's bodyguard, and I'm to train him how to control his similar abilities. That brings us to the current day. It's a Sunday, and I was moved into the castle once more. Cor and I are the first people-people who are worth mentioning, not servants-awake. Take a look into my life...

**The Life of a Guardian  
>Chapter I: Prince Noctis's Trial<strong>

I sighed as I adjusted the collar of my black suit jacket for what seemed like the hundredth time. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and decided that I looked adequate enough. My glossy black hair I pushed to the left, the bangs covering my left eye. My visible light silver eye was alert and free of any bags or dark circles. My pale skin did well enough to hide the even paler scars on my face. I had one that was caused by a knife cut on the right side of my lips, and the other ran down from my left eyebrow to the lower eyelid. That one was caused by a close shave with a gunblade; the inspiration to growing my hair out so it covered my left eye entirely. I turned from the mirror and walked out from the bathroom, which was huge mind you; It had a fucking hot tub. Entering the bedroom, I found a piece of outside stimulus laying on my bed with a note attached.

I picked it up and read aloud, as I sometimes did, "Icarus, I was going to wait, but I forgot that due to your immense vanity, I would be here for hours on end, so here. Wear it. You're welcome, Cor." I looked up with a glare. "I am not vain, I'm merely making sure I appear perfect for my first day. It's been a while since I've seen them. Ten years now...well Noct, here's hoping you've grown as a person in the past decade." I put the note down and found the article of clothing Cor supplied. A sleek black necktie. I grumbled as I unfolded the collar of my white undershirt and properly knotted the tie around my neck. I walked to my door, and took a deep breath before placing my hand on the handle. The door flung open, and the next thing I knew, I was being crushed in the arms of a giant with long slicked dark hair.

"ICARUS, IT'S BEEN YEARS! I'VE MISSED YOU BUDDY!"

"Chocking...not breathing..." I exhaled slowly, and the oaf dropped me. I gasped, filling my lungs with heavenly air once more. "Who...*pant* are you*pant*?"

He grew a hurt expression on his face. "Is ten years really long enough to forget one of your only friends, Ic?"

I instantly knew who this mountain of a man was (He seemed even stronger than Cor) and I spoke, "Gladiolus? You've... changed. What'd you get into, steroids?"

He grinned as he pulled me to my feet and spoke, "Nah, this is from sweat, dedication, hard work, and sweat. Can't be a lightweight like you, Ic. You got no meat on your bones."

I was about to retort, but realized if I waited around any longer I'd be late for my first day on the job. "Gladiolus, where's Noct? I do have a job to get to."

"Noct? He's still asleep. And Ic, if you think I've changed, just wait. He hasn't been the same since..." He trailed off, but I knew what he was starting to say. Mrs. Caelum, or Queen Caelum passed away four years ago. The cause is unknown. Our best physicians could not figure out what killed her, whether it was an untraceable poison, a disease that left the body as soon as the victim had become deceased, or if she simply didn't want to live anymore and passed in her sleep. She was the only person besides my friends who treated me as a person. I was saddened by her death immensely, but it was even harder for Noct. Regis had changed drastically and locked himself inside his study. Noct, at the age of thirteen, had to grow up on his own. I could relate, being born with nothing, but he had what I wanted more than anything, and then it was stripped from him. Taken. We were going to be quite the pair: a whore-son and a parent-less prince. I forced myself back into the present.

"It's okay Gladiolus, you don't have to finish. I'll awaken the slumbering prince. Thank you for dropping by." I moved past him and headed towards the Prince's room. I had only moved into the castle last night, but I remember where Noct's room was located. Once I had gone somewhere, I would always remember the route. As children, we spent a lot of time in his room, as it was the largest out of all of us. I mean, I lived in the servant's quarters, and the other three had various sized rooms, with Ignis's being the largest and Prompto's being the smallest. I climbed the stairs that led to the royal suites, my mind focused on the mission. Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, the prince's door was noticed immediately. How? Because it was the only door in the hall.

I knocked on the double wooden doors loudly, "Noctis, wake up! It's Icarus!"

A groan was the only response I got.

I closed my eyes, and cleared my mind, remembering what Cor told me when I discovered this ability. I envisioned myself fazing through the door, and then I opened my eyes. I felt myself become weightless as a black smokey substance engulfed me, and I passed through the door. I then became one solid mass again, without a trace that I did anything strange at all. I shook out my arms, smirking slightly. _Short-range teleportation...such a useful tool. _I cracked my neck and glanced around the grandeur room. I was only in his living room: a leather couch lay in front of me, facing a huge flatscreen attached to the wall. To my left there was a kitchen and on my right was another pair of double doors. Passed the couch was a glass frame that could swing open which lead to a deck overlooking the garden..._Mrs. Caelum's garden-_I shook my head, I had a job to do after all, and I had to escort Noct to the throne room. I turned to the large double doors and banged on them, loud enough to wake the dead._  
><em>

"Noct, wake up! The king's summoned you! Besides, I thought you'd at least want to greet an old friend."

The groan that sounded was followed by a curse, "Damn you and your old friends! I'm truing to sleep. The king can plough himself, and you for that matter!"

I shook my head at the muffled antics, "Noct, we can do this the easy way, or the really easy way. Your choice, Prince."

I received no answer.

_The really easy way, then. _Once more I focused on the doors, and phased through. To anyone else, it would look like smoke was in the area, but it was thicker and blacker in color; more glossy than smoke. I looked around the Prince's chamber, than found him laying in his bed...with another form lying next to him. His black hair was a mess, and very unlike him. Even when we were kids, he make sure it was spiked correctly.

"That's really classy, my prince." I said as I leaned against his bedside desk. "Tell me, who is that next to you? Some aristocrat's daughter? A servant girl, perhaps? Or did you find a whore wandering the castle?" I spoke, with a little too much venom. It was nothing against him, it's just that, being a whore-son myself, I had more than a strong dislike of people who plough them.

He practically scrambled as he sat up, and the young woman next to him looked very shocked. His composure was regained and he glared darkly at me.

"Who are you to judge ME about who I sleep with, you insolent swine." He practically spat.

I answered with a deep glare of my own, "I know it's been a few years Noct, but I wouldn't take you for the type to forget a close friend."

He scrunched up his brow, staring at me with dark cobalt eyes. "Old friend?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is there anyone else you know with silver eyes, old friend?"

Recognition flashed in his irises, "Ic? You've...changed." He was about to get out of his bed, then remembered his companion. From the way she was blushing and keeping her eyes off me, I knew she wasn't a whore. She had golden hair and was fair skinned. Her eyes were a strange lilac color. Noctis then acted like he just noticed her, "Leave us."

"But, My Prince-" She was cut off.

"I said, out woman!" Noctis said harshly. She wordlessly grabbed the sheet she was holding against her body and left as gracefully as she could.

"Truly one with woman, aren't you?" I asked as he scanned the floor; no doubt looking for missing clothing articles.

"Hm. Hey, you see my pants?" He then moved to the other side of the bed and moved his hand in dismissal. It seemed he found what he was looking for.

"You do remember I'm here because your father summoned you, right?"

He sighed, "It's that all you can talk about? What my father sent you for? I suppose it doesn't matter to you that we've not seen each other for a decade."

I merely spoke in a tone lower than his, "I am your g-bodyguard now, not a friend. Being social is not my job. Your father, the king, has ordered to see you, and see you he will." I almost said guardian. _Bad slip, Icarus._

He stared at me for a time, then moved to his closet. I don't need to describe it except that it was an entire room."So, as my bodyguard, I suppose you have to follow me anywhere I go?"

"Yes, My Prince."

"_My Prince._ It seems that you've learned etiquette from Cor. I will meet my father as soon as I'm ready." I waited only five minutes before Noctis emerged, wearing a black suit and tie. When he caught my questioning look he spoke, "I can't have my bodyguard looking better than me. My father awaits."

The trip to the throne room was a long and silent one. I hated what I said, but it was true. Even if we were best friends, that bond would only get in the way of his training...and what King Caelum had in mind.

Noctis pushed passed the large double doors that served as the throne in an arrogant manner and spoke, "What do you want with me?"

I inwardly cringed. "My king, what the Prince means to say is-"

"Aethon, do not speak unless spoken to. I know what my son means is what he says." I winced slightly. "Now, Prince Noctis, do you have the skill to back up that attitude? I called you here to see if you were ready to take over the throne. However, I believe Cor should be the one to test you." As King Regis said this, I studied him; he hadn't changed at all since our last encounter. Cor emerged from the right side of the throne.

"Icarus, you are only an observer here. Do not interfere." He took the sheathed claymore off his back, and spoke to Noct, "So Prince Noctis, do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, I remember every word and fighting technique. I know how to fight. Now, stop playing around and unsheathe that sword!"

Cor smirked, "Not a chance. Very few have been able to stand against me with it sheathed. If you can last, then we'll see. Show me you're worthy of the throne, then I'll unsheathe my blade."

Noctis glared in fury before disappearing in a flash of broken crystals before appearing in front of Cor, his favorite motor-falchion in hand. Cor easily blocked his diagonal slice.

"Way to telegraph your moves." Col remarked as he pressed Noctis' blade back like it was nothing. The smirk on Noct's face told me something and that's when I saw it: the crystalline spear shooting towards Cor's back. Said man removed his blade from the lock, and turned to the right, spinning with his sword in his hands. I watched Noct's shocked expression as he felt the leather sheathe press against the back of his neck. "If this blade was unsheathed, you'd be a king without his crowned head."

Noctis shook with anger, and I knew what was going to happen even before King Regis announced it, "Prince Noctis...it seems you are unfit for your duty as king. You are too arrogant, too brash. You will learn humility, but not here." I was already walking the exit as he finished, "Noctis Lucis Caelum, I hereby banish you, your bodyguard, and anyone who wishes to join you from this country until you've matured enough to become Lucis' next king. Cor, show my son to his quarters. He and those accompanying him have exactly one hour to be clear of the castle grounds before every sword in Lucis comes for their heads. Get out of my sight." Those were the last words I heard from Regis' mouth for a very long time. I bowed, and went to my temporary quarters. They were nice while they laste.


	2. Chapter II: Farewell Lucis

**AN: Hey guys. I just posted chapter 17 of LS, so I thought I should update this as well. To those of you who have read the Next Contestant, I'd like to say thank you for at least checking it out. I didn't really know what I was thinking when I got the idea. I was just listening to Nickleback's "Next Contestant", and I said to myself, "I want to write something based on this." I didn't have any good ideas for the characters thoughts. Then I just pictured Lightning in that situation as a joke, and the idea stuck. Also, what did you guys think of Noctis's cameo? Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand. You didn't come here to listen to me ramble, you came here to read. Without further adieu, the next chapter of Log  
><strong>**Cheers,  
><strong>**Stryke**

**Chapter II: Farewell Lucis**

I slowly paced around my quarters, mainly trying to prolong the inevitable. However, King Regis's words bounced off the walls of my mind. _He and those accompanying him have exactly one hour to be clear of the castle grounds before every sword in Lucis comes for their heads. _Seeing as I have to protect and train Noctis to master his powers, it would be very counterproductive if he died here. I walked over to the black duffel bag on the floor next to the bed. Cor always told me to travel light. I hadn't even unpacked the few clothes I owned. Swinging the duffel over my right shoulder, I made my way to Noctis's room, hoping he had already started packing.

The sight that awaited me there shattered that hope into pieces. Noctis was literally tearing his hair out, cussing in a sick, yet beautiful terrets that left me stunned for a few moments. It looked like a bachelor party exploded in his bedroom. Suit pieces, ties, and cuff-links were scattered about the room. I blinked once...twice, before rushing in.

"My Prince, what happened in here?"

He spun around, and that's when I noticed how disheveled he looked. He had lost his suite jacket and his tie was undone. His hair was messy from running his hands through it, and his eyes were bright crimson.

"I've been banished from my own country, and am about to be branded a traitor to my citizens! I've no idea where to go, what to put clothes in, or how to get out of the damn country in shitting sixty God damn minutes! And before you ask if I'm alright, I'll tell you I'm fucking perfect!"

I blinked once more before trying to make sense of Noctis's inane ranting. "My Prince, I suggest any place is better than here, you can fit some essential clothing in my duffel, and you do have a garage, correct?"

Noct looked a little calmer as he cooled down and processed my words. He mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath.

"My Prince?" I asked.

"I...I never learned how to drive."

"What?" I nearly lost my composer.

Noct grew pissed once more, "I've never had to worry about transportation until now. Ignis always drove us wherever we wanted to-that's it!"

Something that sounded like keys clanging together filled the room. "It's a good thing Captain Leonis ran into us on his way out the throne room isn't it, Icarus?" A deep, collective voice spoke.

"Ic? I thought you were fucking with me, Glad! How's it going, man? What you been up to this past decade?" I'd know the owner of that voice anywhere.

"Ic, I'm sorry about running my mouth, but I had to tell them you were back. Especially since we'll be traveling with each other now." Gladiolus spoke. I turned and saw my childhood friends gathered in the doorway of Noctis's bedroom.

Ignis Scientia had slicked his hair up, and on his face were black square-rimmed glasses. Even as a kid, the brunette's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up with the hand that didn't hold the keys. He wore a black button-up and slacks with matching dress shoes. He was taller than the energetic blonde next to him, but was still shorter than me.

Prompto Argentum was still the shortest in our group. He had blonde hair pushed over to the right side of his face. He wore a black T-shirt underneath a sleeveless vest, jeans, and converse. His trusty shotgun was in its holster on his back. Of course he was the only one who carried his weapon every where he went. He still had the same lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Gladiolus Amicitia had changed into a black T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned black dress shirt. He wore black jeans and boots. All three of them had duffel over their shoulders.

"Ignis, it was a good thing. Prompto, I've been training. Gladiolus, don't apologize. My Prince, it seems those problems have been solved, doesn't it?"

Noctis nodded to his friends, "It does, Mr. Aethon." He then looked at Prompto, "And you say you're never prompt."

Prompto scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, well thank Cor for that. Why are you both calling each other...stangely" He struggled to find the correct word.

Ignis spoke, "It would be best if we continued this conversation in the car. In case you've forgotten, if we're not out of Lucis by fourty-seven minutes we're as good as dead." Ignis was already making his way through the door. "We've already packed essential provisions, so I suggest heading to the garage."

Prompto face-palmed,"Right. Ic, Noct, we should move. C'mon Glade!" Prompto smacked the Weapons Master-in-traing's shoulder before heading after Ignis. Gladiolus shrugged at us before following Prompt.

"Prince Noctis, we need to get moving."

Noctis nodded, before moving inside. When he emerged a few minutes later, he wore a sleeveless black jacket over a simple black T-shirt. He also wore black cargo pants that stopped at his ankles, where they met his combat boots. On his left hand was a fingerless glove that extended to his elbow. On his right middle finger was a ring with a sapphire gem.

"I hope you have something other than that suit. Fighting would be such a pain in the ass if you didn't."

"Again, we need to move." I was already about to leave his living room when I spoke. The journey to the garage was a silent one. It was under the castle itself, and only accessible via elevator. Now, I myself had no idea where the elevator was, but all I had to do was follow the annoying chatter of a certain energetic blonde. His voice traveled through walls.

As we rounded the corner, we found them standing in front of a silver elevator at the bottom of a circular staircase.

"Ignis, can I please drive? Please? I promise I won't crash the Sedan."

"The answer is no. The answer is always no. The answer will forever be no."

"Pretty please, Ignis? C'mon!"

"Adding 'pretty' to the word please doesn't magically change my mind. The answer is still no, as it will forever be no."

"Yeah but-hey Noct, Ic! What took you so long?" Prompto waved up at us. When we made it to the bottom, the idiot wrapped his arms around both our necks. "Man, it'll be just like the good old days when we were kids. Off on another adventure, except this time we're leaving Lucis!" Noctis and I made eye contact, and a smile of understanding spread on both our faces. We each grabbed one of Prompto's arms, and flipped him on his back. "The hell was that for?" He asked, looking up at us.

"You assaulted the Prince. I'm his bodyguard." The look almost everyone gave me was one of disbelief. Except for Ignis. He looked proud that I had matured. "And I wanted to see you in pain." If it were anyone else, they would have been pissed, but it's Prompto. He began laughing as everyone smiled when they realized I wasn't fully gone. Ignis rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like of course.

The elevator ride was awful to say in the least. The five of us had to stand shoulder to shoulder, while some cliche elevator loop played.

"Etro, Noct, when are you going to tell your old man to change the elevator tunes?" Prompto complained as he exited the elevator.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "When I take the throne, my first royal decree will be modernizing the elevator music."

Prompto pumped his fist in the air, "Sweet!" He then turned to Ignis with a pleading look in his eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

"No." Ignis cut off whatever he was about to say.

"But you didn't know what I was about to say!"

"I have a pretty good idea it involves my sedan. The answer is no."

"Please? I've never driven it before!"

"Which is exactly why you won't touch the steering wheel ever."

Prompto sighed, but it seemed another 'great' idea entered his head. "I call shotgun!"

I smiled slightly and shook my head at his antics. "He really hasn't changed."

Noctis threw me a sideways glare, "None of them have. Only in appearance have they changed. The only ones who have changed are us. Your change wasn't for the better."

I merely sighed softly. _I'm sorry Noct. We can't be friends. I'm to protect and train you. If we become best friends again, I wouldn't be able to put you through the grueling lessons in the weeks to come._

"Hey, Ic. Quick question." Prompto brought me back to reality. I shrugged, allowing him to continue. "Why do you keep calling Noct 'my Prince'?"

We had stopped in front of a hoodless black Sedan that Prompt stared at with longing, "I'm Prince Noctis's bodyguard, not his friend." I sat in the passenger seat while Prompto tried to make sense of what I said.

When he realized where I was sitting he made a sound of indignation. Sighing in defeat, he collapsed in the back seat, followed by Noct and Glad.

"What's the plan, Ignis?" I asked him as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"You want the truth? I've no idea. We have the whole world in front of us, and for the first time in my life, I don't know where to go." He kept his eyes focused ahead, turning onto a ramp leading to the grounds.

"Tenebrae is obviously out. They're too close to Lucis, and will most likely give us up." I reasoned.

Ignis pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose while exiting through the already opened gates of Castle Lucis. "Hm, we could try Midgar or Nibelheim."

"Absolutely not. Nibelheim and Midgar have always sided against Lucis. No, we need to go to a country that's remained neutral in Lucis's affairs."

Prompto spoke up, "Guys, I have a great idea. How 'bout we go-"

"No." Ignis and I spoke at once.

"You didn't even hear me out!"

"Knowing you, it would be some tourist hot-spot." Ignis replied dryly.

"Just hear him out, guys." Gladiolus spoke. "He may be a dumbass, but he sometimes has good ideas."

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Prompto grumbled.

"Prompt, what did you have in mind?" Noctis opened his mouth for the first time since we entered the car.

"Bodhum!" He exclaimed.

"Tourist hot-spot." I said dismissively.

"No, listen. Cocoon's never sided with or against Lucis. It would be perfect, especially in Bodhum. Due to the fact that it's a summer getaway, we'd blend right in."

Ignis and I grew shocked expressions, "You just said something completely reasonable and used logic to back it up." I said, not able to cover the surprise in my voice.

"Yeah, well I'm not always a dumbass. I'm actually more brilliant than you know. As brilliant as Bartle Estim!"

I looked at him incredulously, "Are you trying to say 'Bartholomew Estheim?'"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

I sighed exasperatedly. It was going to be a long drive.


End file.
